Underwater
by YamiVixen
Summary: Touma secretly admires his friend Shin. Songfic. Yaoi, ToumaShin


Disclaimer: Yada yada ya.. YST isn't mine. I'm molesting the characters. Ya... Don't sue me. Please. I'm poor. Anyhoo..

Note: I'm not exactly that fond of this pairing, but when I listen to this song (off the CD Poem) I just can't help but think of them together. In anycase I hope you enjoy, and oh yeah YAY ME! This just ruined my rep as only an Angst writer! Be proud of me! WOOHOO! heheh Fianlly a 'happy' fic Please R/R

Underwater

Song by Delerium, lyrics by Rani Kamal

Story by YamiVixen

The night air was a chill contrast to the summer day's smoldering heat. Perched atop the moon bathed roof top Touma stared aimlessly at the small pinpricks of light that littered the sky. Their small jeweled shapes twinkling like diamonds. Touma eased back and closed his eyes. His mind playing with his thoughts, linking them and tarring them apart. He heard a splash before he could regain his control and was startled. Leaning foreword to barely glimpse the soft pale figure emerge from the lake like a god. Touma blinked, mesmerized. Shin was like an ethereal glimmer, threatening to fade if Touma closed his eyes. He couldn't bare to look away, though he knew of his uncivil actions. Shin would be embarrassed if Touma told him he had seen him swimming in the lake, especially since he was nude; but, Touma couldn't resist watching him. Shin floated for a time over the black abyss, his body melding with the water so intently that Touma couldn't decide where Shin ended and where the water began. He sighed, a delicate ache pulsing to life between his legs. He blushed to the night. Unsettled and moving to avoid his obvious enjoyment. Touma thanked all the Gods that may be that it was the middle of the night and no one was around to see his reactions to the Suiko bearer.

Shin floated dreamily across the lake's surface. The million of tiny stars reflected and shone back to their creators along the soft ripples of the lake. Shin lazily opened his eyes. His breathing a soft movement of his chest and barely discernible from the night breezes. He watched Touma silently. The Warrior of Heaven was perched on the mansion roof, watching him as he swam. A soft blush gave his skin a gentle hue and Shin smiled. He was far enough away that no details were visible, but he knew Touma's gaze was falling him, not unlike his own that watched Touma. He wondered if Touma knew how beautiful he was, bathed in moonlight and etched against the night sky, a constellation unto himself. Shin grinned mischievously and dove beneath the water's surface, disappearing completely from Touma's view.

Touma was alarmed as Shin disappeared, leaning deathly out on the ledge of the roof, his gaze swept desperately over the lake's expanse. 'Shin...' Touma's mind whispered in a urgent call. He barely noticed the approaching figure. Unbalanced he nearly slipped when Shin's face came into view. Falling back against the over hanging shingles of a widow, Touma was visibly shaken. His eyes were wide with fear and relief. Fear that Shin had seen him, and relief that he wasn't dead.

Shin grinned and acted as though he hadn't seen Touma as he approached the mansion. A small towel barely covering his wet stomach and thighs. He reached the door and silently went in. A sudden smile cracking his lips as he climbed the stairs and disappeared into his room.

For weeks Touma perched upon the mansion roof, watching Shin, with an almost obsessive pleasure, as he basked in his element. Every night he sat expectantly, unable to breath, until he saw Shin dive under the placid water's surface. He never told Shin about the nights, nor would he, and he was more then assured that Shin didn't know about his presence.

Eased back in a leisurely position he sighed contentedly. He wore nothing but boxers this night, accustomed now to the obvious and predictable erections that grew when he watched Shin. He was relaxed and in a dreamy state. His gentle reveries were broken by the sound of Shin's approach. Hiding back along a window's shadow he waited for the door's audible opening, but it never came.

Confused he eased foreword and looked over the roofs drainpipe, caught off guard when Shin's eyes met his and a smile appeared on his pale face. "Are you just going to watch me Touma? The water's delightedly warm tonight. You should come take a dip."

Shin was so calm it shocked Touma and he blushed. Shin was moving back to the water's edge by the time he came down. Touma walked briskly down to the water. Shin was wading waist deep, watching him. "Come on in." Touma looked hesitant and felt the sudden knots, that wrung his stomach, swell. He took a tentative step in. The water was cool and refreshing to his flushed skin.

Moving to join Shin, Touma blushed a bit. "I apologize for watching you."

"Why?" Shin smiled and lowered himself into the water, it's ink-like surface lapping over his chest.

"Because," Touma started but stopped as Shin's fingers flexed along his arm and pulled him down to the other man's level. Touma felt suddenly foolish. Like a child unable to ask for what he wants. He frowned.

"What's the matter?" Shin cocked his head to the side. The sudden childish look made Touma laugh.

"I feel foolish. I." He paused, "I dunno, I just feel stupid for standing here like an idiot. I'm supposed to be the smart one right? So why do I feel so dumb?"

Shin laughed, the sound light and airy. "What's there to feel stupid about? Your feelings? That you've been watching me every night for over a month?" Touma blushed deeply at Shin's words, looking down at his distorted image in the water. "I don't care about that Touma." Shin reached out and let his fingers glide slowly along Touma's chin, gently forcing him to look up. "I swam out here so you could. You're beautiful in the moonlight."

Touma was taken back, stunned by Shin's words. He could feel himself trembling, but he was unsure if it was the coldness of the water, or the heat of Shin's words that made him do so. Shin's blue eyes were fixed on him, watching, studying. Touma shivered, reaching slowly out to that lovely face. Gently caressing the smooth cheek. Shin smiled at him and Touma broke. All his reserves and hesitations melted away in that instant. He bent foreword, his lips crushing down on the soft inviting petals of Shin's mouth. The auburn man didn't object and Touma pulled him close.

Pressed chest to chest Shin moaned and opened his mouth, Touma's tongue invading it's depths with an intoxicating rush. Touma's skin was brazen against his own and it felt wonderful. Shin melted into Touma's grasp, his heart beating in time to Heaven Warrior's own. His fingers fumbled over Touma's skin, streamlines of water rushing in their wake. Shin pulled him down. Together they floated under the water's current while each explored the other.

Shin's skin was flawless to his touch. Touma had never seen such perfection and marveled in Shin's grace. His mouth broke away and moved over Shin's tender jaw. Nipping and tasting the sweet sugar that made Shin a drug. He moaned, a deep and feral sound. Finding a small nipple with his tongue he proceeded to torment Shin with a rough flicking and gentle bites. Shin bucked beneath him, hands burying in his blue locks and pulling him closer.

Shin's mind was alive with fiery passion. The torrent of erotic arousal flooded his senses and made him feel alive. Shin was panting softly under the sweet torment, his mind swimming in delight as it conjured up an exotic sound. Lyrics of a song Shin liked played in his head as Touma's mouth played across the plains of his stomach.

_Something fearless in your eyes_

_something careless about your smile_

_something fragile when you hold your breath_

_and when you move_

_you move right through me_

Touma's heart was pounding furiously against his chest. The blood rushed through his veins and between his legs. His arousal throbbed relentlessly as his mouth found Shin's own erection. Sucking the swollen tip into the warm cavities of his mouth he could hear Shin's gasp and feel the nails as they dug into the tender flesh of his shoulders. Running his tongue leisurely along the engorged tip, while using his free hand to slowly pump the hard shaft. Suckling deeply over the pulsing member.

_fingertips so gently on my skin_

_I'm underwater_

_I feel the flood begin_

_fingertips so gently on my skin_

_you're taking over and over again_

Shin bucked and screamed at the sensations that flooded up through his body from the focal point beset in Touma's mouth. The deep cavernous hole was hot and seared his member. Shin was in heaven and it hurt so deeply he could barely contain his excitement. He arched his back and drove his length deeper into Touma's mouth, the sudden constriction, the soft palate of his oral flesh, sent Shin over the edge. He screamed Touma's name, nails drawing blood from the unprotected shoulder, as his seed erupted and his body shook with the flood of ecstasy.

_shed your armour_

_spin your web_

_hypnotize me with the longest stare_

_make your promise_

_or maybe it's a threat_

_'cos when you look_

_you look right through me_

Touma's mouth slowly withdrew. He swallowed and moved up to crush his lips over Shin's in a passionate kiss, the reminiscence of salt still lingering in his senses. His member was hard over Shin's thigh, and it throbbed with the desperation of need. Pulling away he looked Shin in the eyes. His deep blue gaze locked intently with the soft blue hue.

Shin nodded to Touma, he knew what those eyes asked and readied himself.

_we're flesh and bone_

_together and alone_

_and we're looking for a home_

Touma gently pushed a finger into the warm depths of Shin. Moving deliberately slow he added one at a time until four fit. He withdrew his hand and brought his erection up. Kissing Shin softly and he pushed in. Shin's muscles tensed, but he didn't scream. Touma stopped and waited for Shin to adjust. Painfully slow he drew back, the tip of his length still buried, then eased back in.

Shin pulled close to Touma, wrapping his legs around Touma's warm hips. There was pain, but the pleasure was beginning to grow. Touma was gently thrusting then removing. Shin moaned. Touma was so tender. His member stirred and began to grow with each thrust, revived and mounted between the moving bodies.

Touma felt Shin's renewed enjoyment pressed against his stomach and moaned. Reaching a hand between them, he grasped the length and teased the moist tip with his thumb. Shin was moaning and turned his head away. Eyes clinched shut. Touma could feel his orgasm build. With each thrust and withdrawal his abdomen radiated a sweet intoxicating ecstasy. He began to thrust harder, his movement matched as he pumped Shin's erection.

Shin moaned and bit down on his lip. Touma's hand was driving him insane and the hard length that move within him kept hitting some secret hidden point of erotic pleasure. He didn't know how much longer he could hang on before he crumbled into erotica.

Touma jerked and grasped onto Shin. His mouth invading the auburn boy's as his orgasm rocketed through his body. Shin bucked one last time under Touma's grasp and screamed. His orgasm ripping like a tide over his senses. Together they rode a wave to fulfillment and eased down.

_silver moonlight fills the sky_

_calling gently to the evening tide_

_you're unfolding right before my eyes_

_and when you move_

_you move right through me_

Touma pulled up onto the soft sand of the small beach and collapsed, Shin's panting form beside him. Small specks of light formed over the horizon, the deep night dying away. The universe of stars melding into the watery abyss. Shin looked out over the lake, a small smile playing on his lips. "Sailors say the sea compliments the stars," He paused, a shy glance at Touma, "maybe they're right."

"They are." Touma whispered and pulled Shin close and kissed him softly.


End file.
